The goal of the Bioinformatics Core (BC) will be to provide web-accessible annotation, cataloging facilities and state-of-the-art bioinformatics analyses. This will enable researchers from all three of the projects to maximally utilize the gene expression, polymorphism and proteomic data sets to determine functional dependencies among the known genes and Expressed Sequence Tags (ESTs) and direct further biological validation of these putative dependencies (the expression vector core addresses this critical biological validation step). The BC will connect data from in situ hybridization studies in project three to microarray centers using Affymetrix GeneChip arrays of human and murine expressed sequences. It will also integrate proteomic data and genotype data from the projects.